Bucky , o prólogo de uma nova batalha s02ep00
by Petrus Heligan
Summary: Nao eh X over, eh uma fanfic do bucky jibakukun no original , aqui eu apresento o prólogo da continuação do anime, com um novo vilão e mudanças acarretadas dos eventos da 1temporada do anime.


** N.A : **Esse prológo eh de uma segunda temporada de bucky( Jibaku-kun no original ) inventada por mim; a continuação dependerá dos comentários e da aceitação da galera que lê.Alguns nomes serão utilizadas como no original, mas a maioria obdecerá a tradução de quando o anime passou na Band, mas precisamente no Band Kids.Quando o nome for corrigido,no tópico** correções **virá o nome correto seguido do nome utilizado na tradução brasileira.Fçao isso porque a tradução de alguns nomes ficaram horríveis, mas para manter a memória de quem viu o anime, darei preferência aos nomes brazucas quando possível.

Correções dessa fanfic :

Reo é Hell, o grande soldado que vivia na torre pontiaguda e tinha uma queda por bucky...

Dead é lovas, grande criança do 9° mundo,Novas

**N.A2:** Essa fanfic é uma homenagem a Nieryka, espero que vc goste !

**Prólogo bucky :Um novo inimigo surge **

O rei Jibak olhava a vista do alto de um monte, naquela altura ele enxergava boa parte de Doidicus, principalmente a parte que fazia fronteira com o caminho para o Jardim da estrela ascendente. O jardim da estrela ascendente era o nome do local onde a torra pontiaguda ficava, foi colocado esse nome porque a estrela ascendente nada mais era do que a Torre pontiaguda subindo aos céus quando Spark e sua irmã foram embora e no local onde a torre ficava milhares de flores criavam um jardim.Ethan, a nova criança de Doidicus, estava logo atrás; deitada sobre o monte a olhar as estrelas daquela noite maravilhosa; ele era uma grande criança de grandes cabelos negros que iam até o final de suas costas, olhos castanhos e um corpo queimado de sol e esbelto para que ainda era uma criança.

O vento soprava calmamente, mas algo no olhar do rei Jibak deixava transparecer que algo errado estava acontecendo; aquele vente precedia um mau presságio e a lua lentamente foi devorada pelas nuvens negras e sua luz aos poucos parou de banhar os 12 mundos...

Nesse momento o rei Jibak fez uma expressão de dor e angústia e caiu como se tivesse perdido as forças, Ethan levantou-se rapidamente e foi até o rei Jibak, colocando ele entre suas mãos.

- O que houve Rei Jibak?O que você está sentindo? – Disse Ethan.-

- Sinto o mal se deslocar pelos dozes mundos... E se unir num ponto; quanta crueldade, quanta força maligna... O veneno do despertar foi sugado por esse "ser"... Se é que eu posso chamar tal monstruosidade como ser... Pela sua força posso dizer que os nosso planeta corre risco de deixar de existir!

Reo estava caçando um cão-demônio em Novas, o nono mundo, que agora começa a se reconstruir formando pequenos vilarejos e até cidades menores. Seguiu o rastro da criatura através das pegadas nos rochedos, coisa um tanto fácil já que a criatura era do tamanho de um filhote de Elefante. Dead, a grande criança, estava caçando um homem lagarto que assombrava um vilarejo do outro lado de Novas. Reo seguiu a pista do cão até chegar no meio de duas montanhas e encontrar um cão do mato jogado no chão, o cão-demônio é um cão do mato que se contaminou com o veneno do despertar; Foi até o bicho e viu que ele estava completamente sem o veneno do despertar e perguntou-se como isso poderia ter acontecido.Foi quando subitamente sentiu um arrepio em sua espinha , uma sensação que já tinha sentido tempos atrás;aquela sensação de algo no local não pertencia a esse mundo.Num rápido reflexo deu um mortal para trás e se esquivou de uma rajada negra e escarlate que voou em sua direção, quando olhou viu um homem com um manto negro e de um olhar frio que parecia querer devorar-lhe a alma !

- Slash, você reviveu; como?

- Slash era apenas uma criança que achava que tinha alcançado o ápice e por isso nunca pôde evoluir, um verme como ele não pode ser comparado a mim; mas devo agradecer a todos vocês por terem me libertado...

- Libertar você, o que está dizendo? Quem é você afinal?

- Eu sou todos os homens e não sou nenhum.Sou o melhor de dois mundos...

- Você é um louco, mas se tenho algo a ver com o veneno do despertar eu o deterei de qualquer forma!

Reo saltou no ar, sacou suas espadas e girou sobre si mesmo, desferindo um ataque giratório poderoso, mas o homem apenas jogou seu manto para frente

e sumiu, deixando apenas pedaços do manto agora rasgado voarem com o vento que soprava aquela noite.

- Reo,minha criança; você já teve o poder um dia, não deseja aquele poder novamente ?

- Não! Cometi muitos erros no passado quando me corrompi por um poder grandioso e maldito! Jamais voltarei a ser aquele monstro que eu fui!

Reo cruzou a suas espadas e soltou uma rajada de energia e o homem misterioso lançou uma rajada negra e escarlate pelas mãos, quando as energias se chocaram uma grande explosão aconteceu, seguida de um grande estrondo e fumaça.

- Reo,Reo...Como pode querer ser fraco e meramente humano se um dia você já provou o que é ter o poder de um semi-deus !

O grande soldado procurava saber de onde vinha a voz para poder prever o movimento e se esquivar, já que a fumaça anulava completamente a visão.

- Eu sinto que ainda dorme em você aquela ambição, aquele sentimento que te fazia ser forte! Porque querer abandonar isso?

- Cale-se maldito, vou fazer pagar por essas palavras!

Reo mal teve tempo de se esquivar do soco que veio do seu lado esquerdo, mas pelo menos evitou que fosse em suas costelas,mas a rapidez do homem era tanta que ele conseguiu acertar levemente seu peito,com o soco o grande soldado foi jogado para trás e rolou para logo em seguida parar em pé;mas o misterioso homem já estava em suas costas.

- Uma pena, porque gostaria que você saboreasse a vinda de novos tempos para os dozes mundos...

O homem de capuz criou uma espada em sua mão do mesmo material que lançou contra o poder de Reo e com ela ele atravessou as costas dele , fazendo a espada sair do outro lado esquerdo do corpo dele.Reo ainda pôde olhar para aquela espada que queimava e lhe fazia sentir uma infinidade de sentimentos negativos antes que tombasse no chão.

- Descanse para sempre, verme humano...

* * *

_**By Petrus Heligan **_


End file.
